


made for this

by sweetpca



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pool Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Surfing, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpca/pseuds/sweetpca
Summary: a collections of prompts and requests ft joshua 'j' cody & an OC (Jillian Maddox)all blurbs + one-shots will be cross posted between here and my tumblr (indigodeity). none of the posted will create an on-going story as some may be AU.if you like reading for J and Maddox, considering shooting me a request for something you'd like to read :)





	1. not this guy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: muse A sits on the last bench in a corner and writes things and draws on the desk. person B takes another course which is conducted in that same room, sits at the same desk and replies to all what person A writes. Now they have shared all their life stories with each other except for their identities
> 
> you decide what happens next ...  
Chapter Management

In the corner of the tiny lecture hall, there sat a clock. It’s ticking echoed loudly in the midst of the silent room. Students huddled over their Scantrons, trying to fill in bubbles to the correct corresponding answers, in hopes of passing their midterms. Jillian — Maddox, as she preferredd — finished her exam earlier than she anticipated and now sat listening to the_ tick, tick, tick _ of the clock above her head. She attempted to busy herself for the last twenty minutes, taking her pencil to the bottom of the desk to start drawing floral patterns and geometric shapes.

It was to her dismay that she arrived Monday morning for her midterm exam and noticed that the desks were clean, erasing all previous conversations she had with her desk buddy. This came as a surprise, given that she noticed over the last two months the janitor hadn’t once made his way to the back row to collect garbage.

She had been looking forward to the response. When their notes first began, it wasn’t by her own fault. Maddox complained about hating the professor’s stupid bow ties. Turns out, whoever sat in this same desk _ after _her also happened to dislike his bow ties.

The first three days had been full of small talk. What’s your major, are you a local, etcetera. By the time the first week was over, they were exchanging stories. She knew they liked her drawings., and that they were the same age. She knew this person felt like they had very little control in their life, and that bothered them. She knew they were private. She knew they had uncles that weren’t always the friendliest. From this, she drew the conclusion that this friend might feel a little lost.

But, they lived with their grandmother. That couldn’t be all bad, right?

Maddox contemplated an idea for several minutes before she thought _ fuck it _ , and wrote it down. Above the flower she finished, she left her phone number. _ Just in case _, she added along with it. She didn’t expect a response, and then realized she very well could have given a super gross random her phone number. But she was curious to know if her desk buddy had made hedge way with their uncles.

Then, she erased the number and sat back with a huff. She repeated this action at least twice more before she decided to leave the number. All things considered, if she ended up needing to, she could change it later.

When the class came to an end, and students handed in their midterms, Maddox left the lecture hall whilst shoving her headphones in. Her attention was elsewhere when she knocked into a hard body. The impact caused her to stumble back into the student behind her, earning her a hard shove from the victim and she fell forward again. The hand that caught her happened to snag onto her headphone wires in the process, ripping them out of place.

“Hey,” the voice in front of her was hard, almost angry. “Watch it, douchebag.”

Maddox brought her eyes up to the boy standing in front of her, using his arms to keep her upright. He had been the body she ran into , but that was no ones fault. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the group of students that passed her; they wore matching polo shirts and khakis. _ How fucking lame. _

When there was less traffic, Maddox fixed her ear buds back into place and looked down at her phone. “You okay?” It startled her for a moment. She didn’t realize that she still had company, thinking that he would have carried on into the lecture hall.

“I’ll live.” She replied, offering him a tight smile. Then, she gestured to the open room behind her, “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

She left him standing by the door, pulling her hood up over her hair and into the gentle rain. Students ran along the narrow sidewalks, scurrying to get cover, Maddox joining suit until she safely made it across campus to the parking lot. Her black Hyundai Elantra sat isolated in the far left; the Hyundai was something she had to split with her twin brother. It worked in her favour that the rain held off until she happened to have the vehicle for the afternoon to avoid getting caught in it.

Public transportation in Oceanside wasn’t exactly the most reliable.

Maddox threw her bag into the backseat and sat for a few moments, relishing the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the car. She let the heater blow on low while she looked through her playlist, sounds of her favourite band playing quietly through the speakers Jaxson had installed a week after Joey handed it the car down to them.

The ride back towards the shops on the strand was shorter than anticipated. With the unusually cool weather, most of Oceanside’s residents were dry indoors. Those on the road were only outside because they had to be. She was almost home when her phone vibrated in the cup holder. She assumed it was one of her brothers, could even be Joey’s fiancee, but there was a brief glimmer of hope.

It could be her desk buddy.

With that in mind, she turned onto her street and barrelled towards the driveway, barely missing the curb at the front as she pulled into the garage and parked. Simultaneously, she undid her seatbelt and opened her phone, excited to see it was an unknown number.

_ Bingo _.

**UNKNOWN**: hiya

**OUTGOING**: pls tell me ur the one ive been talking to for the last week

She waited in the driver's seat with her phone in hand, bottom lip caught between her teeth as the last of the warmth from her heaters began to dissipate.

**OUTGOING**: if so, ur reply from fri was cleaned off the desk

It was several moments before a reply came through.

**UNKNOWN**: that’s unfortunate

Maddox blinked, staring down at the words. Instead of giving them a response, she reached for her bag and stormed into the house. She didn’t expect anyone to be home, but it wouldn’t have surprised her if she found Elena lounging in the backyard with a mimosa in hand.

Instead, the house was silent, meaning the boys were out doing what they did best, and Elena was doing what she did best. Maddox was the only one in her family not overly mixed up in the lifestyle her eldest brother had chosen, but she decided that if it meant rent was paid on time and they had food, she could turn her cheek the other way every once in a while. Grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge on her way down to her room, she pulled her phone out and gnawed on her bottom lip in contemplation.

**UNKNOWN**: how’d you do on the midterm?

**OUTGOING**: I finished it in like half an hour. what do you think?

**UNKNOWN**: did u study?

Maddox rolled her eyes, mouth stretching into a knowing smile. Absolutely not. She typically didn’t need to, but truthfully physics wasn’t her major, and it certainly wasn’t her strong suit. She sent back a laughing emoji, then turned her attention to her laptop on her desk, hopeful to finish the lit paper due the following day.

It was quiet for a few hours following her response; the house was still empty, her paper was nearly finished and she was heating up leftovers from last night’s dinner. Maddox had named the unknown contact ‘Desk Friend’, but after hours of silence, it seemed she may not hear back from them.

When a reply finally did come through, it was the following day after her last class. This conversation lasted longer than before, and went well into the late hours of the night. When midnight came and her eyes began to feel heavy, she rolled over in her bed onto her side and plucked the phone from the nightstand.

**DESK FRIEND**: my uncles are having a party tomorrow. U wanna come?

She was hesitant to agree. Mostly because the majority of their conversations had taken place on a desk and through the phone. She didn’t even know who she was really talking to. But, Jillian Maddox didn’t have many friends, if any at all. She had her brothers, she had Elena, and a pen pal she wrote back in the sixth grade -- and then her Desk Friend.

**OUTGOING**: won’t it be all old people?

**DESK FRIEND**: definitely not. there are some students I invited.

Deciding she would sleep on it, she rolled back over towards the wall and pulled the blanket up over her head.

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈

After much deliberation and a lengthy conversation with her brothers, she had been allotted a few hours of freedom. It was ridiculous to her that she was twenty and still asking for permission to go out, but sometimes it was necessary. Joey didn’t like taking risks, and he saw his little (and only) sister to be one of the biggest compromises to the family. For this reason, she wasn’t allowed to make (or keep) very many friends.

Joey never worried about Jax, mostly because her twin was already good at keeping his distance from people. Being an introvert worked in the family's favour. But even as a child, Maddox always had light around her. She was bubbly and inviting -- perhaps not so much anymore, due to years of isolation, but Joey could see it every time she got a little too comfortable with someone new.

It was safe to say nervous was an understatement. Her stomach flipped upside down, erupting with butterflies each time she thought about having to fully face her new friend. Could she call them a friend?_ Who are they? _Maddox didn’t know whose house she was even going to -- she lied and told Joey it was some girl named Martha from lit.

Stupidly, he believed her. Normally because she didn’t have any reason to lie.

Her desk mate had said that if she wanted to, she could bring a swimsuit. Given that Maddox was fair skinned, she opted out of that part of the offer. Her attire consisted of cut offs and a frilly top, only bothering to grab a small bag to keep her keys and wallet handy in.

It turned out her new friend didn’t live too far from where she was, deciding to walk versus talking the car. Just in case.

_ You definitely should not drink. _

In ten short minutes she was turning onto the street she needed to. The driveway was packed, but the gate (which you could tell was typically locked) was left wide open; from a distance, Maddox could hear the loud laughter and heavy bass. The music increased in volume as she made her way into the backyard.

It was decorated in pretty string lights, the garden in the far back a touch she certainly admired. Desk buddy had been right. Students had been invited. There were also a lot of adults in their mid to late twenties, and tons of girls varying from all ages. Which was slightly appalling, given that some relationships she could see were definitely not okay.

Her stomach erupted with another bout of butterflies, wondering when or if she’d hear from the anonymous texter. Maybe she needed a drink after all. If for any good reason, just to calm her nerves; currently her skin was hot and her chest felt tight.

It didn’t look like it mattered who took from where, so she bent to grab a fruity cooler from one of the large bins. A couple she recognized from campus watched her from their seats by the pool, and perhaps rightfully so. Maddox didn’t associate with any of her peers — regardless of Joey’s rules, she made zero effort to talk to anyone. She stuck her headphones in, always made herself busy. It was probably baffling to see her outside of the classroom, and she was definitely stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the bare skin that was darkly tanned.

She caught her lip anxiously between her teeth when she decided to pull her phone from her rear pocket and hit call. Not that she would speak if they answered, she just wanted to look around to see who might happen to pick up their phone. Of course she called four times before she realized she wasn’t calling a _ dead _phone, and regretted the idea immediately.

Her drink was nearly finished after fifteen minutes, hoping if she nursed it long enough, she would hear from someone.

But nothing.

Maddox wondered if it might have been some sort of sick joke. Suddenly she found she was embarrassed for one too many reasons already, and decided she to go home. After swallowing the last of her raspberry beverage, she began walking back towards the way she came in, dodging the large leaves of a bush when she crashed into a hard frame. This time the hands of the offender were quick and caught her before she could stumble backwards.

_ This guy again? _

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, eyes looking over her for a few moments before recognition lit his features. Features that Maddox found very appealing — hard jawline, pretty eyes, freckles of his own to match hers.

Joshua Cody.

Yeah, she knew of him. Most kids from Oceanside did, not much about him personally, but everyone knew about Nicky, and Nicky talked. Outside of their budding relationships, everyone knew he was one of the only kids from high school that ever paid attention in class or did the assignments.

They also knew he was trouble.

And her family? Well, Elena had connections of her own that made her privy to information about The Cody family most folks in Oceanside didn’t know about. Given that they worked in a similar business, it was only natural Elena tried to stay on top of things.

That was part of why Maddox wasn’t allowed to get too close to people. And this was the last person she wanted to be talking to.

“No biggie. I was just leaving.”

“Oh.” Was she seeing things, or did he look slightly disappointed? “You don’t seem very drunk.”

She shrugged, “I don’t really drink. Or do this,” she gestured to the cloudless sky with her pale arms.

“There’s couches inside, you know.” She nodded in agreement, trying her best to remain polite. She really did want to get home, but the longer she was kept with Josh, the more distracted she became. Weirdly calming. “Who invited you?”

Maddox hesitated. She didn’t have a name to offer, and wasn’t going to reveal that she was invited by someone she met via desk notes. “Just someone from campus, but they didn’t show.” It wasn’t an entire lie. They were someone on campus.

The way he watched her then shifted the vibe completely. He was studying her, his mind likely reeling with questions but underlying it all was this general sense of understanding. Like something clicked.

“I see.” He finally moved around her frame, going towards the front door to the house. “Well, if you’re hungry … I can make us something. Maybe if you wait a little longer, your friend will show up.”

Maddox didn’t really want to wait any longer, she felt ridiculous enough. But the food was a tempting offer. “Sure.”

Given the hoard of people taking space in the kitchen, he gently brushed her fingers with his and tilted his head towards the hall. Following, they weaved between bodies until they came to rows of doors; rooms sat behind them no doubt. He opened the one at the end, walking into the empty space.

“Are you sure we're allowed in here?” She asked after looking around the room. It was bare, if anything it made her feel like a homey hotel. Not very many knacks — it could’ve been a guest room.

Josh snorted in response, plopping himself down onto the mattress with a smile. “Why wouldn’t we be? It’s my room.”

_ Woah_.

_ Wait_.

** _Back up._ **

“_ You’re _ my desk buddy?”

He laughed. “I’m your what?”

“It’s you. You’re the one writing back to me on the desk.”

Josh nodded, her sudden realization an amusement to him obviously. “Yeah. It was sort of planned.”

Her earlier anxiety replaced with confusion, “Planned?”

There was a pause. His face dropped with a seriousness, jaw clenching as he leaned forward. His eyes focused intently on hers, gaze creating hot pools in her stomach along with continuous flutters. This wasn’t a flirty look. This wasn’t even a friendly look, but she knew what this look meant.

This was business.

“There’s something we need to talk about, Maddox. Close the door.”


	2. it's not like anybody died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: muse A and muse B get caught parked on someone’s property (or other) and wind up getting arrested. Admittedly a little drunk, Muse A treats the whole process as a joke, flirting with the arresting officers, asking for cigarettes, even trying to run away in handcuffs but ultimately falling flat on their face in the grass. The officers are decidedly unimpressed, but Muse B is slowly but surely falling in love with Muse A and their shenanigans.

It’s not like anybody died. They were no different from the other teens that lived in Oceanside. All parties should have been held equally guilty, but it had been Maddox’ choice to leave early and wander down to the strand. She knew it wasn’t a good argument by any means, but given the current dilemma at hand she figured it would have done them good to deal with her theatrics. 

The only variable to the evening she hadn’t foreseen was her company. Much to her dismay, she learned that Joshua Cody had followed along behind her when he caught her leaving the celebration at The Drop early. Alcohol had not been her friend that evening, and the young adolescent noticed with worry. To ensure her safety, he decided to walk behind her. 

Neither of them anticipated that their shoreline shenanigans would get them into trouble. But it wasn’t hard for patrol officers to notice underage drinkers, especially not these ones. These ones had been rowdy enough for locals to call in noise complaints after half an hour of listening to Maddox scream each time another wave of cold water crashed into her. J, having more sense and control of his liquor, sat comfortably on a rock not too far away with a joint between his fingers, watching the girl giggle and splash. He’d never admit it, but watching her in a vulnerable state felt intimate in a way that he couldn’t describe. Seeing her so carefree was not at all like the girl he’d met a handful of weeks prior. 

Red and blue lights flickered somewhere behind him, reflecting against the shoreline and illuminating the girls features. There’s a single blare of a siren to grab Maddox’s attention; J noticed the way her brows pulled together in fear briefly before a smile edged at the corner of her lips, all hesitancy stripped from her features. She exited the water, taking long strides up the sand to where her clothes rested next to J. 

And J was currently doing everything in his power to keep his composure cool and casual. 

“Evening officers,” she greeted in a cheerful tone. 

“Delinquents,” the taller one responded, nodding to each of them respectively. “Did you have any drinks tonight?” 

To J’s surprise, his friend does not lie. “A few, yeah.” 

“You too?” Reluctant to comply, J nodded his head slowly. “And some of that, I see,” the other gestured to the joint still lit between his fingers. 

“Oh, c’mon, I’m sure you’ve seen worse tonight.” Maddox tried, sauntering her way forward to stand in front of the pair.

The shorter one placed his hands on his hips, eyes taking in her soaked frame. “Well, I mean it’s been pretty quiet, except for the few handful calls we’ve received about a disturbance on the beach. The word ‘intoxicated’ was used.”

The girl snorted, “And you just assume that would be us?”

The other officer replied, not interested in all of the talking. “We could hear you from down the street.”

“So? I’m having a good time.”

There was a pause; both officers turned to each other, muttering quietly back and forth before the taller one stepped forward. “Can we see some ID, ma’am?” 

“You too.” The other gestured to J, pulling a large bulky device from his belt.The screen lit up, illuminating his tired features. 

“Does it look like I have ID on me? I mean, you can frisk me if you don’t believe me.” J almost choked on his own saliva -- did she seriously just suggest that?

There was a laugh, “That won’t be necessary. But we are gonna have to haul you into the station.”

“What for?” J interrupted then, his chest suddenly tight. 

“Underage drinking.”

“Seriously? As if there aren’t a shit ton of other ‘minors’ drunk tonight.” Maddox gestured to the quiet city; lights from the houses were long gone out, indicating that it was well past midnight. This only provided a reminder of the noise complaints they mentioned previously. “It’s frosh week, dude. Lighten up.” She tried again.

“Maddox …” J warned, trying to coax her into silence with his hand wrapped firmly around hers. Her skin radiated with heat despite having just come from the cold Pacific ocean. 

“I can make it a disorderly conduct charge, if you’d prefer.” The taller officer countered, arms folded over his chest to make his appearance wider, more broad. There was a sort of bravado to the man, trying to overcompensate for something J couldn’t quite put his finger on. His blonde hair was slicked back into perfection, held in place with thick gel. His cologne was strong, wafting towards the teens with the breeze. 

Maddox didn’t seem to mind the scent, but it was too overpowering for J’s taste. 

“_ Ooh _, that almost makes me sound interesting.”

J tugged on her hand roughly, pulling her backwards into his frame. “Will you **stop**.”

She turned into his body, placing what she thought was a comforting hand on his cheek. It was a sweet gesture, but only he could see the alcohol swimming in her eyes. “Oh, hush. I’m just kidding …” she hiccuped.

Neither teen was thrilled when cuffs were retrieved and slapped onto their wrists; J had never previously been in a situation like this, and his friend wasn’t making the experience any easier. In fact, she might have been making it worse. But he couldn’t deny that her defiance was mildly amusing. Almost admirable. It reminded him of his uncles, reminded him of Smurf. 

Maybe a partnership could work out after all. 

He watched Maddox’ wet frame sway beside the cruiser, lower lip pulled between her teeth whilst suppressing her shivers. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and stepped forward, “Do you have a smoke I could bum?” She asked the taller one, officer Dwight if she remembered correctly. 

“No.”

“I do.” There was a look of utter astonishment as the other officer on stand by pulled a pack from his vest, stuck one between her lips and offered out his lighter. “What? We’re detaining them, not sending them to prison. Relax.” He grumbled to his partner, putting the lighter away once she handed it back to him. 

Maddox had to lift both arms each time she wanted to take a drag of the cigarette, which after a handful of times proved to be tiring, the smoke didn’t even taste good, and the head buzz that followed was more hurtful than helpful.

They stood on the sidewalk for fifteen minutes, letting Maddox finish her smoke. It was much to J’s dismay she continued flirting with the one cop that gave her his undivided attention. Her clothes were still sopping wet, leaving very little to the imagination. The officer who clearly gave a fuck about the fact they weren’t of legal age and drinking, but certainly didn’t seem to care if it meant he could have a little fun. 

With an underage **drunk **girl. 

_ What a prick _, J thought sneeringly to himself. His attention didn’t have any place left to wander, forcing him to observe his friend stumble about, this way and that. No one seemed too concerned with her walking in circles, however it was evident she was having difficulty keeping herself upright, and as a result landed face first into the sand after helplessly tripping over her bare feet.

Her inebriated state allowed for her carelessness, and suddenly J understood why she usually refused to drink. Making a silent vow to ensure this sort of behaviour doesn't happen again (at least not under his watch), he reluctantly followed her into the back of the cruiser once the (severely unimpressed) officers were able to pull her upright onto her feet again. If he didn’t have so much panic guiding his movements and reactions, he might have found Maddox and her state to be more adorable than anything. 

If she wasn’t a conflict of interest, he definitely would’ve asked her out once the night was over.

Her vibrant hair was finally drying, albeit haphazardly, and made her look pale in comparison to the rest of her attire. The green dress clung to her thin frame, heels abandoned somewhere in the sand. She looked more of a mess in the darkness of the vehicle, he decided. Absolutely _ wild _, but still a mess. He wished he had thought to offer her his sweater before they put the cuffs on him.

Maddox, however, couldn’t be bothered with anything at the present moment. She leaned into J’s body for heat, resting her head on his shoulder as the periodic bumps in the road encouraged the rolling nausea in her stomach. Her tongue ran over her teeth which had begun to feel numb nearly an hour ago, and she quickly realized that she couldn’t keep her eyes shut for too long. 

Not unless she wanted to get lost in the spins.

J was oblivious to the unpleasant self-torment his friend was enduring. Underlying all of the amusement was annoyance. This was his first official detainment. This was the first time cuffs had been slapped on him, and it was too much of a close call. He wasn’t sure what would happen once they had his prints in the system. Thousands of possibilities played through his mind, over and over.

“Hey, J?” 

“Yeah?” 

Maddox noted the stiffness in his body and tone. Whatever buzz she had was coming down, leaving her to feel heavy, dejected and sick. “You really shouldn’t have followed me.” 

He turned his gaze to the window, watching the waves grow distant as the vehicle headed into town. As upset as he might have been about the outcome of his night, he knew that far worse could have happened. To them, or to her. 

“Someone had to babysit you.” Clearly. 

She skewed her face, looking up at him with a glare. “I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“I think you do,” chimed in one of the officers from the front. Despite how quickly he was losing patience with the girl, he restrained himself from kicking the back of the passenger seat. 

“What if something bad happened?” 

Maddox pulled away to lean against the door, turning her body to face his. In the moment, she felt invincible, thinking that she would have been more than capable of taking care of herself had she been left to wander to the strand herself. “Bad? Like what?” 

He brought his eyes to meet hers; J didn’t want to have to say anything out loud. After what had nearly happened to Nicky -- watching that scene unfold, left laying next to the pool with no real indication of whether or not she had been defiled and humiliated, he couldn’t stomach the thought of it happening to any girl. Especially not ones he was fond of. 

“No one’s safe.” 

Her eyes closed, head shaking with a quiet giggle. “You’re somethin’ else, Cody. You know that?” 

J’s attention returned to the window, thinking of a dozen different responses he could provide but chose to stay quiet. It wasn’t until they were seated in the station and cuffed to the bench before she spoke again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The gentleness of her voice was different. Something foregin. He’d only ever received sweetness from people when they wanted something, or when they were playing on his good side -- never had he encountered an experience where the tone was genuine. “What for?” He inquired skeptically.

Maddox, more sober than before, hung her head in embarrassment and locked her ankles together. The lights in the station were harsh and bright, making it difficult for her to look up into the eyes of officers that attempted to take her information. It also made it difficult to look at J.

“Getting us in trouble.” 

J looked sideways at her. He had been so focused on how silly she was treating everything that he hadn’t stopped to wonder if maybe being silly was her way of trying to disassociate from what was really happening. J never considered Maddox to be fearless, and her behaviour tonight was definitely out of character, but taking a few moments to read her body language he had drawn one final conclusion: 

Maddox might not have been scared of much, but she was scared of her brothers.

“We’re hardly in trouble.” 

She groaned, head falling back to hit the wall. “Joey is going to kill me. Literally kill me.” 

“One of my uncles will come get us. And Maddox?” J took her hand in his, squeezing her digits comfortingly. He hesitated before he continued, hoping he didn’t sound too much like he cared. “Try not to flirt with any more officers.”


End file.
